Is This Who He Really Is?
by Ivey Insane
Summary: Takes place during CM Punk's change. where he got Hardy's title. read it, you'll like it :D one shot**


'How could you say that about all your fans!'  
'Simple. It's What they are!'  
'I really hate the way you've changed! This _ENTIRE_ story line has changed _YOU_ as a person as well!'  
'Then get the fuck away from me! I don't need _YOU_ telling me what I am.'  
I walk away. That damned Phil Brooks. _Is this really who he is?_ He's not the man I fell in love with. I'm walking aimlessly. I usually go to Phil's locker room but I don't wish to be with him right now. Jeff Hardy; my best friend since the trampoline times! I walk to his locker room, shaking as I knock.  
'Hold on one second!'  
I wait for a minute or so until the door opens.  
'Allen! What a surprise! I thought you'd be with Phil.'  
'Honestly Jeff, he's not the man I fell for. This storyline has changed him as a whole person. I wish he had never gotten your title.'  
'I wish the same but somethings just have to happen. I've noticed he isn't who he used to be. He used to be a guy we all looked up to; that straight edge style. We all need that and we hoped he could bring it. Now...he's a WWE villain. No one really likes those.' Jeff say's while holding me in his arms.  
'I never got the chance to tell him I love him! This Phil is making it harder to hold on. It's like adding insult to injury!' I say into Jeff's chest. There's only been a few times where he's seem me like this. I grab handfuls of his shirt in my hands and cry. My heart was breaking and it had never been loved.  
**Phil's POV**  
I was listening at Jeff's door. I couldn't hear a lot of it but I got a good bit of it; the conversation. I had gone around asking people had I changed; all said yes. I changed my attitude back pretty quickly after realizing my heart was breaking. Breaking because I hurt the girl I loved without doing a thing but change. This was the Phil Brooks she fell in love with. Not the dirty 'all of you alcoholic druggie fans' Phil. She's right. I should be some one people look up to for this life style. Kid's can't look up to a villain. Why didn't i realize this before I hurt Allen? I put my back against the wall and slide down. I put my head in my hand. This story line was a mistake. I'm the guy everyone used to come to. Now I'm that guy that will tear your ears off talking about how they're all addicted to drugs and alcohol. Allen, I hope you forgive me some day.  
**Jeff's POV**  
Allen's finally stopped crying. She's really been impacted by this new CM Punk and Phil. She needs some food when she wakes. She always wants some sort of candy after crying like this. I open the door and I'm socked and almost furious to the site I see. The man who had just hurt my best friend was there, against the wall, seeming sad. I cross my arms over my chest and look disgusted at him. This was not who I wanted to see after the story Allen told. I sigh and shut the door softly. Phil lifts his head after hearing the door shut. I begin to walk to a vending machine. I can hear him walking behind me.  
'Jeff, what did Allen tell you?'  
'Shouldn't you know? You were just at my fucking door.'  
'I couldn't hear it all. I feel bad for doing that. I know that story line shouldn't have changed me and I'm a dick for what I've done.'  
'Oh good! Then we're on the same fucking page. You _HURT_ my _BEST_ friend and I practically _HATE_ you for it. Do you not understand what see means to us Hardy's. You're lucky I'm the only one who knows right now. If she would have gone to Matt, you would have been beaten.' I say all while giving him the most evil look I've ever had and pointing at him. I poke him roughly in the chest a few times while saying what I had to. I turn back to the vending machine I stopped at. I buy Allen quite a few things; Butterfinger, Twix, Reese's, and Gummi Worms. I put them all in one hand in case Phil decides to make a move. He puts his hand on my shoulder.  
'Don't touch me. I'm prepared to do _ANYTHING_ to you.' I push his hand off my shoulder.  
'Listen Jeff. Can you get Allen to talk to me?'  
'No. I won't. I don't even want to talk to you so what makes you think she will?'  
'Then let me talk to the both of you.'  
We never noticed the camera man in the corner catching all of this.  
'Listen to me. You aren't worth the time. Her heart was broken before it could of ever been loved. You are worthless to us. Now why don't you just go and tell people about their drug problems when they don't even have any.' I finish and don't give him anytime to say something.  
**At ring side**  
'Damn JR. Those guys really hate each other!'  
'I wouldn't say they both hate each other. Jeff hates Punk. We may not know the entire reason behind it but some of it's because of Allen.'  
'Yeah and Jeff could be being a sore loser.'  
'The could be part of it, King, but I've never known Jeff Hardy to be a sore loser.'  
**Jeff's POV**  
Punk's still following me. He hasn't said anything but this following me thing is really getting on my last nerve. I couldn't have been happier to have reached the locker room. I open and close the door so quickly that it pretty much hit Brooks in the face. I'm not sure if he left or not but he better not come in here. I put the chocolate stuff in the mini fridge since the warm from my hand melted them. I'm almost too pissed to even know where I am.  
'Jefferyy.'  
'Allen! I'm here.'  
I walk to the couch. I hug her like she's my lifeline.  
'I'm hungryy!'  
'Here.' I hand her the Gummi Worms. 'I have chocolate in the fridge but it slightly melted.'  
'Why's that?' She responds all while opening the worm bag.  
'The heat from my hand.'  
She smacks her self on the forehead.  
'Duh!'  
I laugh at her. She knows how to bring herself up. I'm not going to tell her about Phil. I just can't.  
'These stupid worms make me want to dance!' She stands and throws her arms up in the air.  
'Then lets dance!'  
She runs to the computer and puts on a funny song; 'The Gummy Bear Song'. She begins to dance by doing my little thing. I laugh so hard that it brings tears to my eyes. I dance with her. It's nice to see the smile back on her face. I take a picture of her dancing with a few gummy worms hanging out of her mouth. This is a picture worth keeping!  
'Soo is my chocolate unmelted?'  
'Yeap!' I hand her the Butterfinger but keep the Twix for myself. She takes a picture of me doing my little dance while having a Twix in my mouth. That's unfair but i guess it's payback. We flop onto the couch. Now I'm really tired. Stupid dancing.  
'What's this?'  
I look at the T.V. Phil's on the screen but inside the ring.  
'I want to say sorry to _ALL_ of you; the fans, superstars, and friends. This storyline has made me look like a villain and a total ass. This isn't who I really am. I got McMahon to change the story line for me. I'm finally going to be a good guy again. I want kids and friends to look up to me because I'm a hero; a straight edge inspiration. I don't want to be known as the straight edge, WWE villain. I hurt-...'  
We hear a knock on the door. A tech guy tells me that Allen needs to get the the ring and fast. We don't know why. I stay behind just in case I need to save her. I don't want Punk knowing I'm already there.  
**Phil's POV**  
'...of this story line. I like for her to come out, Allen Ivory.'  
Her music, Situations, begins to blare through the speakers. She comes out with a smile on her face and the Jeff Hardy guns up. The crowd cheers like no tomorrow. She jumps up and down then does a back flip down the ramp. She stands up and high fives all her fans. A tech guy hands her a mic.  
'What is it that you want?'  
'I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't realize I hurt you until it was too late. I realized after I asked people if i had changed and one hundred percent of them said yes. I didn't want to change and I didn't want to hurt you. Even Jeff Hardy is right. I am a total dick for doing all of this. I shouldn't have changed back stage. I'm sorry. I wish I realized this earlier but...I'm in love with you.'  
She was shocked. She didn't say anything. I looked down like I had just been rejected. She grabs my arm.  
'Punk, I love you too but you already broke my heart just from you changing.'  
'I won't do it again, I promise.'  
I grab her cheeks and kiss her. She doesn't push me away but immediately responds. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull away.  
'Will you date me?'  
'Yes, I will'  
**Jeff's POV**  
They kiss a small kiss again and smile. Punk walks from the ring holding her in his hands. I smile at her as they walk past me. This is a great night for all three of us. Allen and Phil because they finally got together. The reason for me; I finally get to see her with a real man, someone we all can relate to and be happy about. She's found her true love but _is this who he really is?_


End file.
